whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tariq the Silent
Tariq, commonly known as The Silent, is an [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] unaffiliated with the Sabbat and assumed Dominion of the Black Hand. He also occupies a place among the Red List. Biography Tariq was once a proud Muslim warrior who defended his homeland against the Christian forces during the . He was captured and tortured, but never let his captors get the better of him. He insulted them and called them cowards. They responded by cutting out his tongue. Waiting for death, Tariq awoke to find a man standing over him. The stranger had been watching Tariq and was very impressed with his devotion and valor. Tariq was Embraced and he fully dedicated himself to serving the Assamite Clan. During the Anarch Revolt, he was feared as one of the most notorious diablerists among his already feared clan. When the newly formed Camarilla turned against the Assamite onslaught, the elders agreed to be subject to the blood curse of the Tremere after the Nosferatu spies of the Camarilla nearly discovered Alamut. Tariq escaped the curse, as he was out on a covert mission at the time. When he tried to return to the Alamut, he was greeted in the wilderness by some of his clanmates. They gave him the horrific news and informed him that he was to be exiled. As the most notable diablerists in the clan, he was to be the scapegoat for all their crimes. He would always be on the run and would never be able to return to the Alamut. Tariq nodded and agreed this was best for the clan. Before he left, the Assamites attached a spirit guardian to Tariq – a wraith who would always alert him when danger was near. Many years he spent on the run, killing vampires in the service of his clan and hiding from the hunters of the Camarilla, vowing eternal vengeance against the Tremere. The [[Tremere Antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] began to seek out Tariq, hoping to recruit him into the Sabbat. After years of failed attempts and many slain warlocks, they discovered Tariq's dead guardian and were able to sever the connection. Tariq was finally captured and subjected to every torment possible. But after months of torture, Tariq refused to bend and the Tremere antitribu gave up in disgust and instead used a ritual that reduced him to a vampire of the 13th generation. Afterward, they left him in Camarilla territory to be captured and executed. Tariq escaped and began attacks against the havens of various Camarilla Kindred. This lead Djuhah, a Seraph of the Black Hand, on his trail. He assigned a pack of Black Hand elite to recruit Tariq at all costs. The pack was to refer to Tariq as their "Dominion" (pack leader). For now it would appear Tariq commands a permanent Black Hand Column. This, in turn, strengthened Djuhah's position within the sect, as he seemed to have converted one of the most feared Kindred to their cause. Since the shattering of the Blood Curse and the disappearance of the Tremere antitribu, Tariq has learned from the machinations of Djuhah and responded by killing every member of his assigned Column and supposedly the Seraph himself. His current whereabouts are unknown. Character Sheet As 5th Generation |clan = [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] |sire = Bakr |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Bravo |generation = 5th |embrace = 1250 CE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 7, Dexterity 8, Stamina 6 |social = Charisma 5, Manipulation 5, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 7, Intelligence 6, Wits 8 |talents = Alertness 7, Athletics 6, Brawl 8, Dodge 6, Empathy 2, Intimidation 4, Mimicry 3, Scan 6, Search 3 |skills = Acrobatics 3, Climbing 5, Demolitions 3, Disguise 6, Drive 2, Escapology 3, Fast Draw 4, Firearms 6, Meditation 5, Melee 8, Security 6, Stealth 7, Survival 3, Swimming 2, Traps 6 |knowledges = Alchemy 2, Anthropology 1, Architecture 2, Astronomy 2, Chemistry 3, Cryptography 2, Electronics 2, Geography 2, Investigation 2, Kindred Lore 2, Law 2, Linguistics 2, Literature 2, Mathematics 1, Medicine 2, Occult 5, Philosophy 3, Psychology 3, Theology 3 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Celerity 3, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 6, Potence 3, Protean 5, Quietus 8, Visceratika 3 |virtues = Conviction 2, Self-Control 5, Courage 6 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 8 }} As 13th Generation |clan = [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] |sire = Bakr |nature = Visionary |demeanor = Bravo |generation = 13th |embrace = 1250 CE |apparent age = Early 40s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 5, Manipulation 5, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 5, Athletics 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Empathy 2, Intimidation 4, Mimicry 3 |skills = Acrobatics 3, Demolitions 3, Disguise 5, Drive 2, Firearms 5, Meditation 5, Melee 5, Security 5, Stealth 5, Survival 3 |knowledges = Academics 5, Cryptography 2, Law 2, Linguistics 2, Occult 5 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Celerity 3, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 5, Potence 3, Quietus 5, Visceratika 3 |backgrounds = Allies 5, Black Hand Membership 3 |virtues = Conviction 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 5 |morality = Path of Blood 1 |willpower = 3 }} Gallery Tariq.jpg|From Children of the Night. Art by Christopher Shy Tariq3.jpg|''Tariq, The Silent'' VTES card. Art by Christopher Shy Tariq2.jpg|''Tariq, The Silent'' advanced VTES card. Art by Steve Eidson References * * * Category:Assamite Category:Antitribu Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Thirteenth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character